Routine
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Pansy thinks about Draco and their sixth year at Hogwarts. HBP spoilers. Oneshot. Mostly in Pansy's PoV.


OoOoOoOo Disclaimer OoOoOoOo 

I don't own Harry Potter. The Great JK Rowling does.

OoOoOoOo Summary OoOoOoOo

Pansy thinks about Draco and their sixth year at Hogwarts. HBP spoilers. One-shot. Mostly in Pansy's PoV.

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Hello All…this is my first DP, actually it's my first HP fic so please be kind even if it suxs. I dedicate this fic too all the DP lovers and writers. Also to my good friend Scarlet Sapphire. Hope you like and review. Sorry if they are OOC J

OoOoOoOo **Routine** OoOoOoOo

It was a routine…all of sixth year. We did pretty much the same thing every single day, and every day I knew…that something was happening…something I wasn't sure if I'd like.

Draco wasn't his usual self, he did a lot of thinking and not enough showing off about one thing or another. Sometimes I wondered if maybe he had fallen in love…with some other girl. The thought angered me and my body would go numb, it was almost if I was slowly dying inside. But then he would come to me, and lay his head upon my lap, and I knew everything was ok between us.

But still I wondered what was wrong with him…and my thoughts would always go back to what he had said to us on the train while coming towards Hogwarts…

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

_"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" said Pansy indignantly, ceasing grooming Malfoy at once. "I might have - er- moved on to bigger and better things." Pansy resumed the slow stroking of Malfoy's hair, looking dumbfounded. " Do you mean- HIM?" Malfoy shrugged._

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

It couldn't be him…could it? I mean what would the Dark Lord want with a 16 year old boy. Those had been my thoughts…yet a small voice in the back of my head knew that Draco was hiding something from me…

A typical day during the year was me waking up thanks to Millicent's whines and Daphne telling her to shut her mouth. It was quite amusing but at times could be very annoying. I would get up and change, then go down to the common room knowing that Draco would be waiting with Crabbe and Goyle to escort me to breakfast.

And I would be right, because as soon as I walked down Draco would get up from his favorite green chair and Crabbe and Goyle would leave to the great hall.

It was routine…

We'd have breakfast, and when he finished he'd get give me a small kiss on the cheek making the other girls around me either give a smirk my way or an envious look as if they'd wish I'd just drop dead.

Then he's disappear for hours at a time, doing I have no idea what. Crabbe and Goyle would also be gone leaving me with Millie, Daphne and the others to gossip about the latest news going on in Hogwarts.

I would see Draco again for dinner, he would ask me how my day had been and I would tell him all about it, but when it come to him answering the very same question he'd just get silent and answered that he had just been hanging out around the grounds. Then he would go off again.

It was routine…

Later on I would be at the common room, usually with Blaise. Teasing him about finding the Weaslette attractive was always a great hobby. Plus he was just a great guy to talk to, a lot of the time I would ask him if he knew what Draco was up to but he was in the dark as well.

Then Draco would walk in followed by Gregory and Vincent, Blaise would get the clue that it was time for him to leave and he'd get up and go. Draco would come over to and lay down on the couch laying his head on my lap.

I'd look down at him with a small smile, which he slowly returned and he's close his eyes as I'd stroke his hair. Soon he would fall asleep…whatever it was that he was doing, it was taking out a lot of him. He looked a bit thin and paler than usual. After an hour or so, everyone would leave the common room, leaving the King & Queen of Slytherin alone.

Draco's grays eyes would open and he would seat up, look around and realize we're alone. Some times we'd cuddle, sometimes we'd go to a window and just stare outside at the sky. Sometimes we'd snog or sometimes we'd just sit in silence and enjoy the comfortable company. Whatever we did it'd end with Draco walking me up to the girls dormitories, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips and bidding me goodnight.

It was routine…

But then that day…that day didn't go as usual.

He missed dinner…he was nowhere to be seen, and that worried me. I went to the common room to see if he was there…he wasn't. People came in and out through our portrait hole…and none of them were him, but Crabbe and Goyle did come in. I asked them where Draco was but they answered they didn't know and went off to their dormitories. I sat down on my usual spot on the green couch across Draco's favorite chair and waited…

I had my talk with Blaise, but he soon left. Millie and Daphne came to get me asking me if I was planning to go to bed. I ignored them and they left, soon everyone was gone, and I was alone.

When I was about to give up and go to bed like the rest of Hogwarts I heard someone enter the common room. My eyes met Draco's, who looked a bit surprised to see me, but he soon surprised me with a smirk.

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

_"What are you doing up Pansy?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing?" her aggravated voice asked._

_"Well…I'm here…"_

_"Where were you? You missed dinner…"_

_He shrugged and the shook his hair making the beautiful locks of his silver hair move about chaotically._

_"Doesn't matter…" he answered and sat down on his chair._

_She rolled her eyes and walked over to the window and looked up at the stars._

_"Whatever…"_

_"You upset?"_

_"…"_

_When she didn't answered Draco got up and stood behind her, slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder._

_"Pansy…"_

_"hmm…" she asked looking over her shoulder at him._

_"You do know…I care about you right?"_

_She smiled up at him and kissed his nose giving him the answer. Draco returned the affectionate action by kissing her lips._

_"Pansy…go to sleep…" he answered with a big smirk letting her know something wasn't right. He hadn't been that happy in a long time._

_"Draco…what's going on…"_

_"Go to sleep Pansy…"_

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

And I blacked out…I don't know how he did it…but he did. When I woke up I was on the couch, Millie was sitting next to me and told me. Snape killed Dumbledore… and Draco had left with Snape and the other Death Eaters.

My body went numb…and I just nodded. A lot happened afterward, Dumbledore's funeral, Slughorn become the head of the house and explained that Hogwarts might not open next year.

We were dismissed to go home and all through out the ride on the Hogwarts express, all I thought about was about Draco. I looked up at the sky, which was now Dark and had a thousand stars around…and I wondered if Draco was also staring at them.

After all…It was routine.

OoOoOoOo End OoOoOoOo


End file.
